


Dignity

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Series: Our Blades Are Sharp [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Varactyls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, <em>The Lack Thereof</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my [tumblr](http://dragons-bones.tumblr.com/post/57972145273/swtor-dignity-or-the-lack-thereof) in August 2013.
> 
> Phae has no shame. Phae does not know the meaning of the word. Andronikos is equal parts amused and exasperated by this fact. Also, VARACTYLS.
> 
> Also somehow this turned into tooth-rooting fluff at the end. DAMNIT YOU TWO. (Though admittedly I wrote this just for the mental image of Andronikos holding up his tiny-ass wife by the waist with one arm, so it was kinda inevitable, I guess.)

They were green and blue, had feathers and scales and spines and powerful beaks, and when full grown could grab a fully grown man with their jaws and shake him apart.

_Of course_ his wife wanted one.

Phae shrieked her Delighted Six-Year Old Shriek (the speed with which she switched between the mental states of assassin-trained Dark Council member and hyperactive preteen girl occasionally gave him whiplash) and lunged for the nest of varactyl hatchlings. Andronikos quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and hauled her back, hoisting her up against his side so Phae dangled just above the ground. She yelped, kicking the air, but eventually went limp and simply held her arms up and made grabbing motions toward the nest.

"Waaaaaaant."

"You're a Darth and an adult, and I distinctly remember a holocall from Darth Mortis in the middle of the night about dignity and representing the Council while out in the wider galaxy."

"Fuck dignity." Phae did, however, drop her arms, and instead stared longingly at the varactyl hatchlings.

He rolled his eyes and simply stood for a few minutes longer, holding his wife one-armed while Phae occasionally made clicking sounds in the back of her throat that caused the hatchlings to freeze for a moment and look toward her before they want back to roughhousing. Andronikos eventually let out a heavy, gusting sigh and looked down at Phae. She twisted her head to look up at him in turn, green eyes huge and wide and _nine hells,_ there was the _lip wibble._ He said a brief goodbye to what remained of his willpower.

He held up a finger and said, as stern as he could, "One."

Phae's lip wibble immediately turned into a brilliant smile and she, gods help him, squealed.

Andronikos set her down, and Phae stood on the tips of her toes to give him a smacking kiss on his cheek before she made a beeline for the nest. He shook his head and said, without any heat, "You are a menace."

His wife turned on her heel and walked backwards for a few steps, grinning wide and beautiful as she said, "Yes, but I'm _your_ menace.'

He shook his head again and allowed himself to smile while Phae cooed over the varactyls. Wasn't that the truth.


End file.
